


To Love, to Respect, and to Cherish

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Awkward First Times, First Kiss, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Yuuri's anxious to meet his new roommate and he can't seem to keep his feathers straight.So much for good first impressions.





	To Love, to Respect, and to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podsandpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write! There simply isn't enough wing fic in this fandom~! 
> 
> Please enjoy!! ♪♪♪
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Kateli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli) ([tumblr](https://ice-tigress.tumblr.com/))

Yuuri stares at the door to his new flat for the year with trepidation. It isn't like he _didn't_ want a roommate—he just didn't want a _roommate_. His wings flutter at his brief, entertaining thought of living with someone who means more to him than just a means to lower his rent.

But this waiting thing is torture.

He spent the last _however long_ trying to straighten his feathers out so they wouldn't immediately out him as being one big ball of anxiety. And honestly, this is going to be where he _lives_ for the next year, he's going to have to get over himself. He takes a deep breath.

The door swings open—and there goes all his perfect planning.

He knows he looks a mess as his inky feathers are all tousled, and not in the _I just went for a long flight_ sort of way. Heat seeps into his cheeks as he realizes that he's effectively been standing outside the front door like a creep.

“Ah, um.” _Smooth_. Yuuri mentally facepalms.

“Hi!” His roommate chirps happily and all but yanks him into the apartment. “You must be my roommate! I'm so glad you've arrived, you see, I didn't know whether…”

Yuuri tunes the _oh god he's so cheerful_ voice out as he finally gets a good look at his new roommate. Or, more specifically, his _wings._

A rich chocolate brown with streaks of gold and charcoal—just like his Soulmate Feathers.

Yuuri remembers the first time he molted for a mating season. The two innocuous feathers found tucked securely on the inner sides of his wings stuck out like a sore thumb—brown against his usual black. He remembers going into a slight panic, worried that something was wrong with him. His mother had cooed at his worry, and then explained the significance of the Feathers in regards to finding one’s _Feathermate._

“Oh, my gosh!” His roommate’s gasp pulls Yuuri back from his recollection. “I forgot to mention my name. I’m Phichit!”

“Ah,” Yuuri starts, “I’m Yuuri.”

He gets a grin as a response and then his roommate— _Phichit—_ is tugging him further into the apartment.

“So very nice to meet you, Yuuri!” Yuuri watches as Phichit’s wings flare with genuine happiness. “What group are you in?”

_What?_

“Uh, group?” he tries.

“Yeah!” Phichit explains, “The practice groups? I thought they were going to room us all with people in the same group so that schedules align better.”

Oh, right. The aerial ballet practice groups.

“Last time I checked I was in Group B.” At least, he hopes his group hasn’t changed from last year. He furrows his brow.

“Sweet!” Phichit claps and spins in place a little. “Then you really are meant to be here!”

 _I’m meant to be here, alright,_ Yuuri thought as he stares contemplatively at Phichit’s wings. Celestino saw all the new recruits before they joined, and, being what it is, aerial ballet tended to flash everyone’s Soulmate Feathers a bit more than average. Yuuri makes a mental note to ask him at some point.

“So…” Phichit trails off as he comes to a stop in the living room, “this is it! Home sweet home!”

Phichit’s wings were now spread wide in a welcoming and inviting manner. And—yeah—right there is his proof. Two jet black feathers with silver accents peek out at him. _His_ feathers. Yuuri drags him eyes away from the feathers to meet charcoal ones sparkling at him.

 

* * *

 

Phichit knew.

Phichit knew the minute he saw his wonderful roommate standing on their doorstep.

Yuuri is his soulmate.

How many hours did he spend over the last few years caressing his Soulmate Feathers while preening, wondering what they were like and how their wings would look like with such an interesting coloring?

Now he has his proof.

They’re absolutely _stunning_ , and Phichit had to quickly recover from the initial shock of _holy hell my Feathermate is one of the principal dancers._

Thankfully, his bubbly personality helped to fill in the blanks.

He artfully allows his wings to fold open at the end of his impromptu welcoming speech, and now that Yuuri’s meeting his gaze, Phichit is relieved to see that Yuuri recognizes him as his Feathermate.

“How about a movie after we move your stuff in?” he suggests. It’s not his first time at the whole _my roommate is too shy to say anything and it’s up to me to not make it awkward_ thing.

Yuuri nods shyly.

After moving what Phichit considers to be a _pitiful_ amount of stuff into Yuuri’s room, he claps his hands together.

“Alright! So, have you ever seen _The King and the Flyer_ , Yuuri?” he asks, barely containing his horror when Yuuri shakes his head.

Looks like it’s up to him to show Yuuri the classics. He chirps happily as he gathers up his softest blankets from his room to pile onto the circular couch in their living room. As he’s walking back out to the living room, he stops short in the hallway.

Yuuri’s sitting on the couch, and while that normally wouldn’t cause his breath to hitch, _this_ certainly would. While Yuuri’s face is a cool, collected visage, his wings betray his inner emotions. Those deep licorice wings are haggard; Yuuri’s nerves still haven’t calmed.

But that’s okay. That’s why Phichit is here now.

As the movie queues up, Phichit takes the initiative to sit behind Yuuri, his legs caging the other.

“W-what?” Yuuri sputters as his wings flutter.

“Just relax,” Phichit shushes him, hands resting gently against midnight wings, “they need to be fixed anyhow.” He then leans in over Yuuri’s shoulder to whisper, “Plus I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on my Feathermate’s wings.”

Phichit preens at the light shudder that he feels underneath his fingers.

“Al-alright…”

He beams even though Yuuri can’t see him and gets to work straightening out the silky feathers in front of him as the opening credits roll.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri’s sure—so sure—that his face will never go back to its natural shade. He’s only hyper aware of the lithe fingers slowly tugging and rearranging his feathers back into some semblance of normal. He hasn’t allowed anyone to groom his feathers since he was little. It’s...kinda relaxing, if Yuuri thinks about it. He lets out a soft sigh as one errant feather gets smoothed back into a more natural position. A faint chuckle sounds out from over his shoulder.

Pulling up the soft blanket that Phichit placed on his lap, he shuffles back until his back is flush against Phichit’s chest and Phichit has to weave his arms around his waist in order to make room. He’s never been so thankful for Minako teaching him how to fold his wings in, low-profile like, saving room.

 _This is...nice,_ Yuuri thinks as he sinks further into the warm embrace of the equally warm person behind him. He feels the warmth spread throughout him as he tries to pay attention to the movie. His heavy eyelids and the gentle caresses on his side make it hard for him to focus and he finds himself slipping.

He’s only vaguely aware time has passed based on the lack of noise and light around him. That, and the fact he’s somehow on his side, rather than sitting upright. He forgets himself momentarily and his wings tense and flicker, only to hit something behind him and then a muffled curse sounds out. Oops.

Shuffling around so he’s facing the other direction, he looks at Phichit as he rubs his eyes.

“Hey.” Phichit breaks the silence.

“Hey,” Yuuri parrots, a small smile forming.

The glowing smile Yuuri gets is enough to make his heart stutter. How did he end up with such a _happy_ and _confident_ Feathermate? Maybe his mother was right: opposites _do_ attract. He’s not sure whether it’s the magnetic-like pull that makes him do it, or whether he just wants to diffuse the tension growing around them, but the next thing he knows, he’s got warm lips under his own.

Shocked, he pulls back and stares down at Phichit.

“O–oh my god—I’m so so—”

He’s cut off by those warm lips, and he _melts._ His light gasp is swallowed up by the clever tongue that found its way into his mouth. Shifting closer to Phichit, Yuuri groans as his thigh comes in contact with Phichit’s growing hardness. So it’s not just him that’s so affected by this whole thing.

Tongue turns into teeth and gasps turn into moans as the temperature around them skyrockets.

“Wait,” Yuuri gasps out when he tears himself away. He lets out a whimper when lips find his collarbone. Then he’s staring into blown-out charcoal eyes, darker in appearance than any volcanic rock he knows. “I–I haven’t,” he stumbles over his words, embarrassed that he hasn’t ever had experiences like _this_ before, “what I mean, uh…”

“Shh,” Phichit lightly places a finger over his lips to silence him, “I haven’t either.”

And frankly _that_ fact surprises Yuuri more than anything.

“We can learn together, yes?” Phichit finishes with a wink.

Together? Yeah, together he can do. He nods and the finger is replaced with a set of lips that Yuuri will spend the rest of his life mapping out each and every day.

Hands slide down his chest and then his shirt all but flies off of him. He gasps as the cool air hits his exposed skin. Returning the favor, Yuuri helps Phichit out of his shirt, running his hands along the revealed flesh. In a sudden fit of boldness, Yuuri trails a line of kisses down Phichit’s neck, relishing in the high pitched gasps sounding out.

There’s a tight grip on his hips as he pulls back. Mimicking that grip, his own find purchase on Phichit’s hips.

“Okay?” he breathes out hesitantly.

“Okay.”

With that one word, he grows bolder and works Phichit’s pants down. He flushes when he’s met with bare skin and looks up at Phichit in shock.

There’s a matching blush on Phichit’s cheeks as he’s pointedly _not_ looking at Yuuri, arms coming up to cross his chest.

“It’s just more comfortable...” Phichit mumbles, growing quieter as he finishes his statement, “...most of the time.”

Yuuri takes a moment to gently pull at those crossed arms and offers Phichit a smile. “It’s okay,” Yuuri licks his lips and watches Phichit follow the motion, “It’s actually kinda hot.” His face grows hotter with his admission, but it’s worth it when Phichit blinds him with a sunny smile and playfully tugs on his pants.

“Your turn, then!”

He lets out a light laugh as he shimmies out of his own pants. With both of them bared to each other, the anticipation and lightness of the moment passes into more awkward territory.

 

* * *

 

Phichit should have known better than to start anything like _this_ outside the range of his supplies. Just because he’s never done anything doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how it’s done! He watches as Yuuri chews his bottom lip after shedding his pants. Before things get too far gone, Phichit stands up and pulls Yuuri off the couch with him.

“C’mon,” he teases and winds their fingers together as he leads them down the hall towards his room. He makes sure to curl his feathers _just so_ and strut, more than walk, on his way to his room.

After his door clicks shut, he rounds on Yuuri and presses him against the back of the door. A gasp sounds out as he slots his leg between Yuuri’s and goes in for a deeper kiss. His fingers tease Yuuri’s cock where it’s trapped next to his own. He’s rewarded with a growl and then he’s being pushed backwards towards his nest. He sits down before gently pulling Yuuri down to straddle him.

“What do you want to do?” he asks Yuuri.

“Do?” That confused little pout and crinkle between his brow should be _illegal_ and it does things to his poor, poor heart.

“Yeah,” Phichit explains, “like, top or bottom?”

Yuuri's mouth opens into a little 'o’ with recognition of the terms. It's endearing just how quickly his face can flood with color. Phichit makes a mental note later to time it—for science.

All Phichit gets in response is a smattering of stutters, and that's just not going to cut it. He places a quick peck on Yuuri's lips before bringing a hand up to stroke along his cheek.

“It's not like it's going to be set in stone, you know. If you want to do something now and feel like switching later that's okay!”

Phichit watches as surprise flits across Yuuri's face before his features settle into a look that's somewhere between _determined_ and _horny as hell._ It makes his heart skip a beat.

“Let’s do it.”

Phichit closes his eyes.

_Oh, Yuuri, you're going to be the death of me._

It's one hell of a way to go.

When Yuuri shifts on his lap, he opens his eyes in time to watch Yuuri gently push him onto his back. Their lips meet again and suddenly the heat flares back and there's a delicious scrape of teeth against his tongue and lips that has him moaning into the soft heat of Yuuri's mouth.

Fingers dance across his skin as they travel south, skimming his inner thighs before gripping with a bruising intensity. He shifts to allow Yuuri to slot between his legs. Phichit feels Yuuri’s hesitation and reaches for his bottle of lube.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Phichit asks with a wink.

“Um…alright.” Yuuri flushes to his hairline and down his chest as he fumbles with the cap.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri has _no idea_ what he’s doing. And when he tentatively circles his fingers around Phichit’s hole, he nearly launches himself across the room at the light hiss that Phichit lets out.

“It’s alright,” Phichit states after Yuuri hesitates.

 _No, no it’s not,_ Yuuri thinks desperately, _I have not a clue how this all works._

“It’s just cold,” Phichit laughs.

Oh. _Oh._

Yuuri’s not sure whether he’s more relieved or embarrassed at the fact. He’s going to go with relieved, otherwise he’ll never recover.

Now that he’s sure Phichit’s alright, he presses a fingertip into him and—oh god he’s so _warm_ here. Yuuri’s dick twitches at the thought that soon enough that heat will be wrapped around him.

He watches curiously as his finger is completely swallowed up. Giving a few experimental thrusts, he’s delighted when Phichit’s grip seems to tighten and his breath hitches. Emboldened, Yuuri curls his finger up as he drags it back out, feeling what could only be described as a hard-ish nub that, when his finger passes over it, has Phichit arching his back moaning.

Yuuri’s gaze locks with Phichit’s as he adds a second finger. He’s entranced as he watches the facial twitches Phichit makes as he spreads his fingers while he pistons them. He catches that bundle of nerves again with renewed vigor.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Phichit gasps.

Yuuri can feel his own wings twitch at the sound, raised high above him in a show of dominance. He brings them down to envelop the both of them and admires the way his feathers look against Phichit’s tan skin.

Phichit pulls him down into a kiss more chaste than the situation calls for. Yuuri’s lost momentarily in the sweet exchange before he feels Phichit tugging on his wrist.

“I’m ready,” he breathes, “please.”

Yuuri only nods as he slicks up his cock before bracing himself on Phichit’s thigh while guiding himself towards Phichit’s hole. He bites his lower lip at the lewd site and then looks back up. He sees all the confirmation he needs to in Phichit’s sparkling eyes and small smile. He slowly pushes inside.

Dual groans sound out in harmony at the overwhelming feeling. Yuuri pauses, more for himself than for Phichit at this point, and takes a few deep breaths. Then he feels a gentle touch on the sensitive underside of his wings that makes him twitch. When those hands reach his oil glands he gasps and inadvertently pushes fully into Phichit, making the other gasp.

“This okay?” Phichit asks, fingers still skimming the glands that send little sparks up his spine.

He nods so fast he thinks his head might fall off.

“Yeah, yes,” he says when he remembers how to speak, “do it again.”

Thumbs rub against the buds at the base of his wings and he’s _gone._ He didn’t even realize that they would be so sensitive outside of his normal preening. Gripping Phichit’s hips, he pulls back and sets a comfortable rhythm that has the both of them groaning into each other’s mouths.

He _knows_ there’s got to be so much oil on Phichit’s fingers and—fuck—if that isn’t a heady thought: Phichit with his wing oil slicking his fingers. Maybe next time he can use it to open him up and—

His face scrunches up as his orgasm ripples through him. Gasping, he opens his eyes and sets his forehead on Phichit’s while giving him a light kiss. He watches with interest as Phichit brings one of his oil-slicked hands down to his cock and strokes it. His hands move on autopilot to Phichit’s own oil glands, eager to return the favor. He pushes _up_ on the small buds and feels Phichit tighten around him as he spills onto his stomach.

He feels slightly gross, with oil dripping down his shaking wings and lube all over him. But he’s happy—and more importantly—Phichit seems happy as well. His heart swells with contentment as he trades a lopsided grin.

“That was…” he starts.

“Amazing,” Phichit finishes for him, “wonderful, incredible, so fucking _hot._ ”

Laughing a little, Yuuri shakes his head fondly at him and leans in close for a kiss. After a few kisses Phichit pulls back and wrinkles his nose up at him.

“I think it’s time to clean up.”

Yuuri agrees wholeheartedly.

There’s a weird moment for Yuuri when he finally pulls out and, if Phichit’s face is anything to go by, weird for him too. It passes as quick as it came and then they’re playfully knocking their wings together as they walk towards the bathroom.

Yuuri’s unsure of why he was so nervous in the beginning. Of course the universe would gift him the most understanding and compassionate Feathermate imaginable.

This is going to be such a good year.


End file.
